


Después de la fiesta

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Costumes, Drunkenness, F/M, Party, Sexy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Tomoyo tiene un extraño sueño y despierta en una habitación que no conoce.Recuerdos fugases de una fiesta y un hombre demasiado sexy.





	Después de la fiesta

Sintió el sol golpeando en su rostro y se removió en la cama. “Ahh no quiero levantarme, me duele la cabeza... Que sueño más raro.” Pensó la pelinegra antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación de paredes azules y blancas, que definitivamente no conocía. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz del sol entraba iluminándolo todo.  
―¿Dónde rayos estoy? ―preguntó la amatista sentándose en la cama y mirándose a sí misma, llevaba la camisa de un pijama de hombre, cosa que la confundió aún más.  
―Estamos en el departamento de Eriol ―la voz venia de su izquierda, giró rápidamente y allí estaba, con una de sus mejores sonrisas Nakuru, que aun siendo unos años mayor que Tomoyo era una de sus mejores amigas, llevaba una remera de hombre, un short y su cabello castaño lucia bastante enmarañado.  
―¿Eriol… quien es Eriol? ―la castaña le lanzó una de sus miradas de “¡¿Really?!” y luego entró a la habitación con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.  
―Mi hermano menor ―la amatista la miró algo confundida, hasta donde ella sabía Nakuru no tenía hermanos―… hermanastro ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? ―agregó la castaña al ver la expresión de la nívea.  
―No recuerdo que me lo presentaras ―respondió la amatista en un tono no muy convencido pues Nakuru tenía esa sonrisa y eso no podía ser nada bueno…  
―Te lo presente anoche ―respondió ampliando su sonrisa, lo que inquietó aún más a la amatista―… ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? ―dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.  
―Recuerdo que insististe para que fuéramos a esa fiesta y que allí encontré al idiota de Seishirou con Kaho… maldito idiota, no hace ni una semana que terminó conmigo y ya está con otra ―Tomoyo podía sentir el enojo y el rencor creciendo en su interior.  
―¿Qué más?  
―No lo sé Nakuru, y la verdad prefiero no acordarme de ese idiota… tuve un sueño raro ―al instante los ojos de Nakuru brillaron de curiosidad, la amatista sabía muy bien que a su amiga siempre le había encantado todo lo relacionado con los sueños y siempre era la forma perfecta de sacarla de cualquier tema que se volvía incómodo.  
―Genial, cuéntame todo, y luego si quieres te cuento lo que seguro no recuerdas ―dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
―Pero, tú hermano…  
―No te preocupes salió a comprar unas cosas, es su casa, tiene llave así que puede entrar… ahora desembucha ―la sonrisa de Nakuru era cada segundo más grande en verdad estaba ansiosa por escuchar sobre aquel sueño.  
―Ok ―susurró la amatista, luego suspiró y comenzó a relatar su sueño…  
“Creo que era un hada, tenía alas, el cabello de colores y un vestido algo corto… estaba tomando néctar de flores, era dulce con un dejo algo picante, no podía parar de tomarlo. De repente apareció una mariposa y comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar, estábamos en un claro rodeado de árboles enormes, había muchas, muchas criaturas, todos bebían néctar y bailaban.  
Un conejo me buscaba y la mariposa me alejaba de él; me sentía feliz y por alguna razón quería que le cortaran las patas a ese conejo. La mariposa me dejo con un gato, y estoy segura de que ese gato era muy sexy. Bailé con él por un rato, se movía muy bien… hasta que el conejo volvió a aparecer, entonces le quité una flor con néctar a alguien y se lo arroje a ese molesto conejo. Se enfadó conmigo y comenzó a seguirme… corrí por el lugar, escuchaba los gritos de los presentes y ya… no sé más…”  
Nakuru escuchó todo el relato en silencio, pero la amatista noto que a medida que ella hablaba los ojos de su amiga se abrían cada vez más y en cuanto Tomoyo terminó de hablar la castaña ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una fuerte carcajada… la amatista la miró algo extrañada, en vedad no se esperaba esa reacción.  
―¿Recuerdas a qué tipo de fiesta fuimos anoche? ¿Dónde era? ―preguntó Nakuru con aquella sonrisa pícara, lo que hizo dudar por un momento a la amatista, quien no alcanzó a decir nada pues escucharon la puerta abrirse y la atención de ambas voló a la puerta de la habitación.  
―Nakuru, no había pastel de manzana solo cookies, esperó que les gusten porque no voy a hacer otro postre ―dijo una voz de hombre.  
―Si, no hay drama ―respondió la castaña, mientras escuchaban los pasos acercarse. La figura de un hombre apareció en el pasillo y pronto estuvo en la habitación. Era alto y fornido, debía de tener más o menos la edad de Tomoyo; su cabello era negro como la noche con algunos reflejos algo azulados y lucia bastante despeinado; sus ojos eran de un azul hipnotizante y su sonrisa, era verdaderamente hermosa… Tomoyo simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de él.  
―Veo que nuestra hada se despertó… Hola ―dijo él ampliando su sonrisa y centrando sus ojos en Tomoyo, provocando con eso que las mejillas de la amatista se ruborizara. “Rayos, ¿por qué me sonrojo?” se preguntó la pelinegra, intentando controlarse y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.  
―Hola… ¿Tú debes ser Eriol? Lamento las molestias ―de alguna forma las palabras salieron de la boca de Tomoyo.  
―No hay problema, ¿Cómo no ayudar a mi hermana y a su amiga? Qué bueno que estés mejor ―la expresión de Tomoyo cambio al escuchar esas palabras “¿de qué rayos habla?” pensó y6 pasó sus ojos de Eriol a Nakuru y nuevamente a Eriol―… bueno voy a preparar algo para almorzar ―sus ojos no se despegaron de la amatista hasta que salió de la habitación, y Tomoyo sintió que había algo raro en su mirada era como si ya la hubiese visto… y entonces lo recordó, él era el gato de su sueño.  
Por la carcajada de Nakuru, la amatista supo que su rostro debía de estar más que rojo, trató de preguntar ¿qué sucedía allí? Pero las palabras no le salían.  
―La fiesta de anoche era de disfraces, fue en la cabaña de Rica… de ahí los enormes árboles, tú disfraz fue de hada y el mío de mariposa…  
―Ahh no lo digas ―rogó Tomoyo cubriéndose la cara, pero conocía a su amiga y no se iba a apiadar de ella.  
―No fue un sueño… sí estaba Seishirou con Kaho te molestaste mucho y te tomaste hasta el agua de los charcos, por decirlo de alguna forma… Seishirou comenzó a buscarte, tú y yo sabemos que quería, entonces encontré a Eriol y se ofreció a ayudarme contigo…  
―¿En verdad le tiré algo? ―susurró la amatista preguntándose más a ella misma que a su amiga, y aquel momento volvió a su mente…  
“Aquellos ojos azules no se despegaban de los suyos. Era como si un hechizo se hubiera instalado entre ellos, haciendo que fueran los únicos seres en aquel lugar. Nakuru los había presentado hacia más o menos una hora, y desde el primer instante en que se vieron ya no fueron conscientes de nada más.  
Aquel hombre bailaba muy bien, parecía poder hablar de cualquier cosa y tenía una gran facilidad para hacerla sonreír. En verdad se sentía a gusto con él, al punto que casi no había notado la ausencia de su amiga.  
De repente la gente que bailaba los obligó a acercarse cada vez más y de un momento a otro ambos dejaron de bailar y sus ojos no podían despegarse de los del otro. Él murmuró algo que ella no escuchó y casi sin que la amatista se diera cuenta se había puesto de puntitas y su boca se estaba apoderando de la de Eriol. Aquella boca sabía a menta y chocolate. Él estaba respondiendo a su beso, mientras sus fuertes brazos la pegaban más a su cuerpo.  
Tomoyo se sentía flotar, aunque no sabía si era por el alcohol o por Eriol, pero de repente una mano la sujetó y la jalo con fuerza nuevamente hacia la tierra. Sus ojos se encontraron con un Seishirou realmente molesto, sus ojos largaban chispas y más que conejo parecía un demonio dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón. Eriol se interpuso y comenzaron a discutir y a Tomoyo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tirarle un trago en el rostro a Seishirou para que se calmara y dejara de molestar.”  
Las mejillas de la amatista se tornaron rojas.  
―Sí, fue cuándo se enojó y trató de agarrarte, empezaste a correr y la verdad que para estar borracha corrías más que bien empujaste a varias personas, tiraste algunas mesas y terminaste empujando a Seishirou a la pileta. Eriol y yo te sacamos de la fiesta y te trajimos aquí… no era buena idea ir al departamento en ese estado, sabemos que ese tipo de noticias vuelan hasta los oídos de tu madre ―comentó la castaña todavía sonriendo y Tomoyo suspiro, al parecer su amiga no sabía ella había besado a su hermano.  
―¿Lloré vedad?  
―¿Tal vez quieras preguntarle eso a Eriol? ―la mandíbula de Tomoyo se desencajo al instante, no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que estaba roja como un tomate y Nakuru volvió a reír―… eso ultimo no es cierto… Eriol durmió en el sofá y nosotras aquí, y sí lloraste hasta dormirte… Bueno mi querida Tomy, mí hada borracha, es hora de que te levantes, tienes que probar la comida de Eriol.  
Tomoyo se levantó todavía algo confundida, era increíble como ese idiota la sacaba de quicio… nunca se había emborrachado al punto de olvidar casi todo, en verdad les debía una a Nakuru y Eriol.  
Al entrar a la sala un delicioso aroma llego hasta ellas. El lugar no era muy grande y algo le decía que había sido decorado por Nakuru. Vieron al pelinegro detrás de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala “¿Cómo es posible que luzca tan bien?” se preguntó la amatista, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la barra, imitando a la castaña.  
―¿Lograste descansar? ―preguntó el pelinegro dejando una bandeja llena de pasta sobre la barra, antes de centrar sus azules ojos nuevamente en la amatista.  
―Si… en verdad lo lamento, no suelo hacer esas cosas ―respondió la amatista sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas, al recordar que lo había besado prácticamente sin conocerlo, mientras la castaña comenzaba a servir la pasta  
―Ha y llamó Kamui ―comentó Eriol como si nada sirviéndose un vaso de agua, la castaña se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre y Tomoyo soltó un suspiro de resignación―… dice que a las tres estará donde siempre ―concluyó Eriol con un tono de resignación.  
Los ojos de Nakuru buscaron rápidamente el reloj en la pared, y se puso de pie al notar que este marcaba las dos, volvió a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa suplicante.  
―Ve, no necesito que te quedes conmigo, estoy bien ―al instante la castaña abrazó a su amiga y luego centró sus ojos en su hermano.  
―Ojo con lo que haces cuida a mi amiga, llévala a su departamento y no me la dejes sola ―ordenó cambiando su expresión.  
―Na… no hace falta…  
―No hay problema, no le voy a hacer nada… que ella no quiera ―respondió él con una sonrisa pícara, que a Tomoyo le hizo pensar que aunque esos hermanos no tenían relación sanguínea se parecían demasiado.  
―Hablo en serio, ese idiota no es de tomar las cosas muy bien y después de anoche seguro que va aparecerse a molestar ―replicó Nakuru mientras recogía su bolso y algunas de sus cosas que estaban amontonadas en un sillón.  
―En verdad yo me ocupo, dudo que se aparezca por aquí, Tomoyo puede quedarse, no hay drama.  
―Ok… me fui, luego te llamo a ver que hicieron ―dijo la castaña acercándose a Eriol y dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla, cosa que al instante repitió con Tomoyo―… quédate aquí y que yo no me entere que te fuiste sola, porque te aseguro que tu madre se va a enterar lo que pasó anoche ―con esas palabras volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y sin hacer ruido salió del departamento.  
―¿En verdad no te molesta mi presencia aquí? ―preguntó Tomoyo volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el ojiazul.  
―No, no me molesta… es más me gustaría terminar lo que empezamos anoche ―agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara y completamente seductora, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a rodear la barra. Las mejillas de la amatista se sonrojaron nuevamente al pensar en aquel beso. Sintió los nervios comenzando a expandirse por su cuerpo. Eriol se detuvo delante de ella y observó cada detalle de su rostro. Sin darse cuenta Tomoyo había vuelto a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios―… realmente tienes algo que me hechiza ―susurró el pelinegro casi sobre los labios de Tomoyo, antes de besarla.  
Aquel beso era dulce y suave, pero lentamente se iba volviendo más fuerte y apasionado. Tomoyo respondió al beso siguiendo el ritmo que Eriol marcaba y rápidamente volvió a sentir que eran los únicos seres vivos en el mundo. Sus cuerpos eran livianos y comenzaron a flotar envueltos en las llamas de la pasión que incrementaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.  
―Qué bueno saber que eres tú y no el alcohol ―murmuró Tomoyo con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación, antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del pelinegro…  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó él imitando el acto de la pelinegra.  
―Dices que yo te hechizo, pero creo que tú eres el verdadero mago ―respondió con una sonrisa pícara la amatista antes de volver a besarlo y comenzar a empujarlo hasta el sillón…  
El almuerzo se enfrió sobre la barra y los teléfonos de ambos se cansaron de sonar en la sala. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y dentro de ella, Tomoyo y Eriol dormían enredados en aquellas sabanas. Se sentían muy bien estando juntos, al punto en que el mundo había dejado de existir para ellos y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de volver a ese lugar lleno de problemas.


End file.
